Woozi
Perfil thumb|300px|Woozi *'Nombre:' 우지 / Woozi *'Nombre real:' 이지훈 / Lee Ji Hoon *'Apodos:' Mr Orange Sneakers, Soft food, White, Lord Woozi, Woozifer, VoBo. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, Letrista y Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangan-dong, Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso:' 55 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata * Familia: Padres *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment. Composiciones 'Letras' 2019 SEVENTEEN 3rd Album An Ode *HIT | Junto a Vernon y Bumzu. *Lie Again | Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y Bumzu. *Fear | Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y Bumzu. *Let me hear you say | Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y Bumzu. *Second Life (Vocal Team) | Junto a Bumzu. *Network Love (Joshua, Jun, The8, Vernon) | Junto a The8, Vernon y Bumzu. *Lucky | Junto a Vernon y Bumzu. *Snap Shoot | Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y Bumzu. *Happy Ending (Korean ver.) | Junto a Bumzu. *fromis 9 - LOVE RUMPUMPUM *Happy Ending | Junto a Bumzu. *9–TEEN (OST Webdrama Season 2) | Junto a S.Coups, Mingyu y Bumzu. 6th Mini Album YOU MADE MY DAWN *HOME | Junto a Bumzu. *GOOD TO ME | Junto a Bumzu. *GETTING CLOSER | Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups y Vernon. *HOME (Chinese Ver.) | Junto a Bumzu, The8, Jun y Tina Hwang. 2018 SEVENTEEN 5th Mini Album YOU MAKE MY DAY *¡Oh My! | Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups y Vernon. *Come To Me (Vocal Team) | Junto a Bumzu. *MOONWALKER (Performance Team) | Junto a Bumzu, Hoshi y Dino. *Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day | Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Vernon. *Just do It - BSS | Junto a Hoshi, Seung Kwan y DK. *ROCKET (English Version) | Joshua, Vernon, Bumzu, Nathan. 1st Special Album Director's cut * Thinkin' about you | Junto a BUMZU, S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Vernon . * THANKS | Junto a BUMZU y Hoshi . * I'm looking for you now | Junto a BUMZU . * Fallin' For U | Junto a Joshua y Jeong Han. *Run to You | Junto a Bumzu. *I Don't Miss You – Bumzu. *Give Me That – Chan Yeol | Junto a Studio519. 2017 SEVENTEEN NU'EST W X SEVENTEEN | Junto a Bumzu, Baek Ho,Vernon y Dino. 2nd Album TEEN, AGE *Intro. New World | Junto a BUMZU *Change Up (SVT Leaders)| Junto a S.Coups, Hoshi , BUMZU *Without you | Junto a BUMZU, S.Coups, Jeong Han, Hoshi, The8, Min Gyu, Vernon y Dino . *CLAP | Junto a BUMZU, Jeong Han, Hoshi, Min Gyu, Seung Kwan. *Bring It HOSHI, WOOZI | Junto a Hoshi y Vernon . *LILILI YABBAY (Performance Team) | Junto a BUMZU y Dino *PINWHEEL (Vocal Team) *Campfire | Junto a BUMZU, S.Coups, Jeong Han, Won Woo, The8, Min Gyu, Seung Kwan, Vernon. NU'EST W Mini Álbum W, HERE *지금까지 행복했어요 (I Was Happy Until Now) (Baekho SOLO) *DOWNPOUR – I.O.I 4th Mini Album AL1 * Don't Wanna Cry | Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups, Jeong Han y Hoshi. * Habit * Swimming Fool | Junto a Bumzu, Hoshi y Vernon. * Crazy In Love | Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups, Min Gyu y Vernon. * MY I (Jun & The8) | Junto a Bumzu. 2016 SEVENTEEN *Ailee - Feelin *Ailee - Live or Die 3rd Mini Album GOING SEVENTEEN * BEAUTIFUL | Junto a BUMZU , Min Gyu y Dino. * BOOMBOOM | Junto a S.Coups , Won Woo, Min Gyu, Vernon y BUMZU . * Fast Pace | Junto a S.Coups , Vernon y Hoshi. * Don't Listen Secretly (Vocal Team) * I Don't Know (Mix Unit) | Junto a S.Coups y Vernon. * Smile Flower 1st Album LOVE&LETTER * Pretty U | Junto a S.Coups, Vernon, Seung Kwan, BUMZU y DK. * Thumbs Up | Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo, Vernon, Dino y Min Gyu. * Still Lonely | Junto a Vernon, Won Woo, Seung Kwan y Hoshi. * Say Yes | Junto a DK, Seung Kwan y Kiggen. * Drift Away | Junto a S.Coups, Min Gyu, Seung Kwan y Hoshi. * Adore U (Vocal Team Ver.) | Junto a Seung Kwan, DK, S.Coups, Vernon y BUMZU. * Monday To Saturday (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a S.Coups, Vernon, Min Gyu, Won Woo y BUMZU. *''Love Letter'' | Junto a S.Coups, Dino, Min Gyu y Vernon.´ *Simple 2015 SEVENTEEN (04/12) Q&A (Feat. Ailee) | Junto a S.Coups y Vernon. 2nd Mini Album BOYS BE * Mansae | Junto a S.Coups, Vernon, Min Gyu, Won Woo y BUMZU. * Fronting | Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Vernon. * When I Grow Up * O.M.G | Junto a Dino. *''Rock'' | Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo y Vernon. 1st Mini Album 17 CARAT * Adore U| Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y BUMZU. * Shining Diamond | Junto a S.Coups y Vernon. * Ah Yeah | Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Vernon. * Jam Jam | Junto a Hoshi, Dino y Vernon. * 20 Composiciones 2019 3rd Album An Ode *HIT | Junto a Bumzu. *Lie Again | Junto a Bumzu y Simon Petrén *Fear | Junto a Bumzu. *Let me hear you say | Junto a Bumzu. *247 (Performance Team) | Junto a Bumzu y Prismfilter. *Second Life | Junto a Vernon y Bumzu. *Network Love | Junto a Bumzu y Prismfilter. *Lucky | Junto a Bumzu, Anchor y G-high. *Snap Shoot | Junto a Bumzu. *Happy Ending (Korean ver.) | Junto a Bumzu. *fromis 9 - LOVE RUMPUMPUM *Happy Ending | Junto a Bumzu. *9–TEEN (OST Webdrama Season 2) | Junto a Bumzu y Boombastic (Dong Ne Hyung). 6th Mini Album YOU MADE MY DAWN *HOME | Junto a Bumzu y Seung Kwan. *GOOD TO ME | Junto a Bumzu *GETTING CLOSER | Junto a Bumzu y Hoshi. 2018 5th Mini Album YOU MAKE MY DAY *¡Oh My! | Junto a Bumzu. *Come To Me (Vocal Team) | Junto a Bumzu. *MOONWALKER (Performance Team) | Junto a Bumzu y Park Gitae. *Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day | Junto a Bumzu y Anchor. *Just do It - BSS | Junto a Won Yeong-heon, Dong Ne-hyeong y Min Siki. *ROCKET (English Version) | Vernon, Bumzu, Nathan. Special Album Director‘s Cut *Thinkin‘ About You | Junto a Bumzu y Park Gitae. *THANKS | Junto a Bumzu. *Run To You| Junto a Bumzu y Park Gitae. *Fallin For You| Junto a Bumzu, Joshua, Jeong Han y Jakjae. 2017 NU'EST W X SEVENTEEN | Junto a Bumzu y Baek Ho 2nd Album TEEN AGE *CLAP|Junto a Bumzu y Park Gitae. *Change Up | Junto a Bumzu y Hoshi. *Bring It | Junto a DongNeHyung,WonYeongHeon y Minshiki. *LILILI YABBAY (Performance Team) | Junto a Bumzu, Dirty Orange y Mitsu J. *Bring It | Junto a Bumzu y Park Gitae. *PINWHEEL (Vocal Team) | Junto a DongNeHyung y WonYeongHeon. *ROCKET | Junto a Bumzu,Vernon y Nathan. *Camp Fire | Junto a Bumzu,DongNeHyung y Won YeongHeon. 4th Mini Album AL1 * Don't Wanna Cry | Junto a Bumzu. * Habit | Junto a Simon Petren. * Swimming Fool | Junto a Bumzu y Hoshi. * Crazy In Love| Junto a Bumzu y Anchor. *I.O.I - DOWNPOUR * Baek Ho (NU'EST) - I Was Happy Until now | Junto a 원영헌, 동네형 y 야마아트. '2016' SEVENTEEN 3rd Mini Album Going Seventeen *BEAUTIFUL | Junto a Bumzu, Min Gyu y Anchor. *BOOM BOOM | Junto a Bumzu. *Fast Peace | Junto a KeepRoots, Faschinating y SeoJeongJin. *Don't Listen in Secret |Junto a Won Yeong Heon y Dong Ne Hyung. *I Don't Know | Junto a Lishi. *Smile Flower | Junto a WonYeongHeon, DongNeHyung y YamaArt. *Laughter | Junto a DongNeHyung, WonYeongHyun y Yama Art. *Simple | Junto DongNeHyung, WonYeongHyun y Minsikie. 1st Album LOVE&LETTER * Pretty U | Junto a Bumzu. * Thumbs Up * Still Lonely | Junto a Lee Hyun Do * Drift Away * Adore U (Vocal Team Ver.) | Junto a Bumzu. * Monday To Saturday (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y Bumzu. * Shining Diamond (Remix, Performance Team Ver.) * Love Letter * (05/16) Ailee - Live Or Die y Feelin * (12/01) Sugarman "2016 You In My Imagination" por Lizzy y Raina | Junto a Bumzu. 2015 SEVENTEEN (04/12) Q&A (Feat. Ailee) 2nd Mini Album BOYS BE * Mansae | Junto a Bumzu. * When I Grow Up * O.M.G * Rock 1st Mini Album 17 CARAT * Adore U | Junto a Bumzu. * Shining Diamond * Jam Jam * 20 | Junto a WonYeongHeon y DongNeHyung. SEVENTEEN PROJECT * Shining Diamond *''NO F.U.N |''TEAM A (Hoshi, Jeong Han y Won Woo). *''O.M.G|'' TEAM B (Dino y S.Coups). *''Hello'' | TEAM C (Jun, DK y Min Gyu ). *''Drift Away'' | (TEAM D) The8, Seung Kwan, Joshua y Vernon. * BANG (Seventeen Ver.) Discografia 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2016:' Kanto ft. Woozi - YOSM *'2015:' S.Coups, Woozi, Vernon & Ailee - Q&A Vídeos Musicales * My Copycat - ''Orange Caramel (2014) * ''Face - NU'EST (2012) * Venus - HELLOVENUS (2012) Programas de TV *'2016:' (12/01) '''''Sugarman con BUMZU, Lizzy y Raina. Programas de radio * '''2015: ''(16/10) (MBC) Starry Night con S.Coups. * 2015: ''(15/06)'' (SBS) Lee Guk Joo con S.Coups y Hoshi. Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SEVENTEEN. **'Posición:' Vocalista, bailarín y líder de la Unidad Vocal. *'Educacion:' **Donghyup Junior High School **Hanlim Multi Arts School (Graduado) *'Idioma:' Coreano (Lengua materna), Inglés (Básico) *'Habilidades:' Toca la guitarra, el piano y la bateria. *'Modelo a seguir:' Bruno Mars, Chris Brown y J.Y. Park. *'Lema:' "Se va a acabar si trato más duro" *Jugaba baseball en la secundaria (Busan). *Audicionó exitosamente en 2011 en la "Pledis The First Audition". *Compuso la versión masculina de la canción "Bang" de After School. *Tras el buen recibimiento de los álbumes de SEVENTEEN por parte de la crítica y su participación en el programa Sugarman, donde trabajó como productor para Raina y Lizzy de Orange Caramel, Woozi comenzó a llamar mucho la atencion del público como una de las futuras jóvenes promesas de la industria musical coreana. *Escribió y compuso la canción de despedida de I.O.I. *Se encarga de componer las canciones para los álbumes. Enlaces *Instagram Galería Woozi1.jpg Woozi2.jpg Woozi3.jpg Woozi4.jpg Woozi5.jpg Woozi6.jpg Woozi7.jpg Woozi8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KLetrista